


Iced americano

by Follow (OceanFoam)



Series: iKON cloudbursts [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Short and Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanFoam/pseuds/Follow
Summary: Hot vanilla late with whipped cream... But iced, and no vanilla, and without the whipped cream, and without milk... And maybe with your name on the side.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: iKON cloudbursts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578799
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	Iced americano

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ Sorry if this is bland and silly and pointless, I just wrote it after seeing this one video, you might know which one but I have no idea where it came from. It was cute and I needed something silly and cute. Maybe it can lift someone else's spirits too, so yeah!
> 
> As always:  
> \- English is not my first laguage  
> \- Not beta'd

"Are we going in or not?" Hayi asks, the tinge of impatience in her voice hard to mask.

Jiwon cranes his neck a little, peeking inside through the wide window "Yeah, I just wanna-"

"Well, come on then"

"No, no, no!" he rushes, pulling at the tiny purse hanging from her shoulder to stop her "Wait, I don't know if-"

"Come on, we've been standing in the cold for like an hour already!"

"It was like fifteen minutes, don't exaggerate"

"Still standing in the cold, and you are being creepy, I don't want to be creepy by association"

"You promised me!"

"You also promised me!"

"And I'll keep my word, I'll buy you whatever you want!"

"Alright, do it then. Let's go in!"

Before he can stop her again, she walks briskly inside, pushing the glass doors and striding purposefully to the counter with the sharp clicking of her heels puncturing the chill atmosphere of the cafe.

Jiwon scrambles to follow.

"Hi!" she greets the girl manning the register with a charming smile and cheery, waving fingers.

"Hello, welcome" the girl at the counter replies with just as much exuberant friendliness “How can I help you?”

“Well, let’s see” she sing-songs, eyeing the menu “This guy here will pay so I have to go big” she winks at him very adamantly, only faltering slightly when she notices his somewhat distracted expression as he looks around everywhere but to the girl in front of them “Uh, well, what do you want Jiwon?” she asks him in order to make him focus, purposely enunciating his name as clear and loud as possible without overdoing it.

“Uh?... Uh… I… I don’t know?” he says, shrugging.

The response confuses her, who now feels a bit annoyed that she was asked for help only to let things fail so half assedly. They came here for him to woo this girl, didn’t they? What is he doing?

She can’t help to scoff a little “Are you for real? You wanted to come, come on” she insist, still trying to keep a cheery attitude and even gifting a smile to the girl at the counter “Sorry, he’s not usually this… Dense” she manages.

“I’m not” he protests, but without half the intent she would expect. What was going on? “You rushed me in, I don’t know what I want yet” he shrugs again, clearly uninterested.

Before she can’t tear him a new one, the employee intervenes “It’s ok, you can take your time-”

“Suhyun, can you come for a bit?” someone calls from a door labeled STAFF ONLY at the side. 

The girl turns to the door, from where a person walks out. It's a young man, dark hair falling on his forehead over hard, dark eyes and pouty lips set into a mild frown. He's holding a box in one arm and the door with the other, and his voice sounds both firm and soft when he says “Your brother is struggling again with the wireless printer”

“I’m with people here” she says.

“I’ll take over, he won’t let me help him and I can’t deal with him right now either way”

The girl rolls her eyes so intensely Hayi thought they’d fall inside her skull for a moment. But with a sigh the employee turns back to them and recovers her polite smile “Please take your time, I have to step back for a moment, my coworker here will help you” she gestures to the guy holding the door open for her, then walks away.

“Oh, wait, we’ll just order” Hayi rushes, trying not to lose the girl, but she’s already ducking under the other employee’s arm and through the door.

This other guy, on his part is now carrying the box of something she can’t see to the other end of the counter, only throwing a deadpan “I’ll be there in a second” as he goes.

It takes her a moment to find her words. Then she all but slaps Jiwon, who’s still distracted, on his shoulder “You idiot!” she whisper-yells, glaring at him as he flinches and covers his arm from another slap.

“What?” he asks, apparently confused.

“Are you kidding me? You’ve been begging me to come help you get the barista’s attention or whatever for two days now and when we come you just…?” she gestures wildly at him, unable to express his complete dumb flirt maneuvers from a moment ago “Now you wasted minutes of my morning and my precious assistance, we might as well just leave”

“Wait, what are you talking about? I didn’t do anything yet, we can't leave!”

“Well, she just left, Jiwon, wh-?”

“Sorry, here I am, how can I help you?” the other guy’s voice interrupts her.

She sighs, and is about to ask for the first thing she sees when a strange sound, similar to a choking cat, coming from her friend interrupts her. And then, to her absolute surprise and confusion, Jiwon starts to stutter. 

Jiwon. Stuttering.

“H-hi, yeah, hi” he giggles. _Giggles_ “Uh-Uh we’d like to order, yeah, uh-I-Uh, what… What do you want?” he turns to her, and she notices the raging blush on his face. And then it makes sense. 

_ This  _ is the barista Jiwon's smitten with. And dear goodness he needs help. For real.

“Uh…” she draws a blank at first, still re-evaluating the situation. She thought they’d play it cool so Jiwon could get charming and bring out his charisma but she apparently grossly miscalculated her friend’s level of crushing. And even worse, her slight lapse of silence is all both guys need to make a complete mess.

Starting with the guy asking again, unamused and clearly not as client oriented as his co-worker “Did you want something or are you still looking?”

“Yes!” Jiwon almost yells, garnering the attention of a few customers and making Hayi herself start to color from second hand embarrassment “I mean no, we can order now, we don’t need more time” he smiles, big and goofy and honestly kind of adorable if not for the absolute awkwardness of the whole situation. 

“Alright then…” the barista nods in prompt. 

But Jiwon only nods back. Hayi wants to call it quits right then and there. 

The barista blinks slowly, then insists “Go ahead”

“Uh…” Jiwon falters, and Hayi wants to both disappear and sit to watch the scene unfold, because this is both embarrassing and amusing all at once. But Jiwon gets his courage and plows on “W-we’d like two vanilla lattes please” he finally says, voice unsure, then turns quickly to her for clarification almost as if he had forgotten she was there “Uh, right? Is that… Ok?”

She nods, unwilling to tip Jiwon’s apparent precarious equilibrium, even though the choice seems odd.

The guy at the counter sharply taps that into the screen in front of him, face impassive, and she tries to conspicuously take a look at his apron for a name tag or anything. There is one, but it’s tipped down and she only gets to glimpse at what looks like  _ Han _ -something before she’s startled out of her snooping when he speaks again and asks “Right, iced or hot?”

“Hot” Jiwon says immediately, and by his face she suspects he’s not really thinking of the drinks, which is proven right when he rushes to fix “Uh, no! No, sorry, iced, yeah” 

That gets him a very deadpan look in his direction from the barista before the next question “Want whipped cream on those?”

“Sure, yeah” he says distractedly, when she knows for a fact he doesn’t like it at all. It’s weird but she isn’t sure of his motives… Until she sees the little plaque for that morning’s promo, just besides the cash register where the barista is standing; vanilla latte + whipped cream + blueberry muffin. 

_ Oh Jiwon _ , she shakes her head. Guy’s probably in fight or flight mode and didn’t even think what he just ordered. She decides to help by softly poking his arm to get his attention and ask him, but that touch alone seems to prompt an automatic response from him. 

“I mean no, thanks, no cream” he says, to what the barista only pursues his mouth, fixing the order again.

And well, that wasn’t her intention, she does like whipped cream after all, but maybe her friend is not working at his full capacity. So she only hums in disappointment. 

The employee seems to hear her, though, and with a minimal twitch of his eyebrow, asks “Both?”

“Huh?” Jiwon blinks, then steps closer to the counter. Whether it was planned or just him being truly confused is beyond her “W-what both?”

There’s a tiny sigh building in the guy’s chest, she can see it just before he clarifies “The lattes, both without cream?”

Jiwon blinks, tips his head a little, then replies “Oh, no, no,  _ with  _ whipped cream”

Oh she totally saw the barista’s eye twitch. She has to make an effort not to snicker, but that also renders her unable to form a word for a moment.

“So  _ with _ cream? Both of them?” the barista asks again, words a bit slower, as if pointedly trying to remain polite.

“Uh, yeah…” Jiwon trais off for a second, while the guy taps the order slowly, suspiciously, then her friend jerks forward “Oh, no! No, wait, one and one” 

She sighs, part in sympathy for the barista, part in her own wearines, and part in lieu of a repressed laugh. Jiwon is by now almost pressed against the counter, as if trying to peak at the screen the guy is tapping (progressively harder) into, his hands are holding each other tensely, fingers going white. 

She feels bad for him, considers how to help him while the barista repeats again the order so far, eyes dark and pinned on her poor friend.

Jiwon must be thinking how much of a mistake this was when he nods meekly, trying to smile shyly at the man behind the counter who just stares at him and asks for a size. 

Jiwon, of course, asks “Of what?”

“Medium” she blurts, unwilling to watch the imminent crash. 

“To go?” the barista asks then, clearly rushing to sort them out before his patience runs out.

“Yeah” Jiwon replies before she can, surprising her, honestly. She thought he’d like to stay around if he was trying to get this dude’s attention. But, then again, this was not going well- “Or no, here, we’ll stay” Ok maybe he was still hopeful- “No, no, yeah, to go”

The barista is by now tapping his fingers  _ loudly _ on the counter, an eyebrow up and his mouth set into a firm line while Hayi has to hold herself back from snapping at her distressed friend. 

“Anything else?” the barista asks, curt.

This is not going good and she needs to save her friend’s dignity.

“That’s all, please, thank you” she butts in, her voice surprisingly thin. Jesus, the second hand embarrassment is really getting to her.

“Alright, so two medium iced vanilla lattes, one with whipped cream, both to go” the guy repeats in a monotone, while she nods quickly, already grabbing Jiwon’s arm to pull him away from the counter so she can pay. She’s can’t let him pay this fiasco.

But, apparently unable to read the mood, Jiwon leans closer to the counter instead, one shy finger up.

“Uh, wait”

The barista sighs, loud and evident like he just doesn’t give a fuck anymore.

“What?” he asks, and ok, he sounds fed up.

“No just… Can you make one of those without milk?”

“Oh god, Jiwon” she can’t help groaning.

“What, I don’t like latte”

“Then why did you ask for one-? No, forget I asked”

“I don’t know, I-”

“Which one?” the barista interrupts loudly.

“What?”

“Which one?” he’s half leaning over the screen, like holding himself back from just walking away.

“Oh, it’s the same”

“What?”

“What?”

She slaps her forehead, “Jiwon I beg of you-”

“Listen” the guy starts, and something in his tone is pretty foreboding.

“Sorry, can we just forget about this?” she intercedes, but the guy continues, and surprises her with not jumping over the counter to throttle her friend.

Instead he just explains “I’d imagine you’re referring to the one without cream, but I have to ask anyway” he says slowly, like talking to a child “Which one do you want without milk?”

“Oh! Yeah, uh, sure, uh, yes”

A second goes by, and Jiwon is wringing his hands. The guy looks at this, then at her, then back at Jiwon, like unable to believe this dude is for real.

“Yes, _what_?”

“Y-yeah, what you said… Without”

“Without what? Cream or milk or both?” the guy asks in a voice that gives her chills and eyes set hard on his fidgeting friend. She scrambles to say something but, again, Jiwon speaks first. 

“No, yeah, o-one with and one without...” Jiwon’s tiny voice is so sad, honestly, even if he’s being an idiot... And still not being clear. 

And she sees the barista’s eyebrow twitch, his fingers twitch. It’s like watching a car crash about to happen.

She can’t take it, with a little anxious chuckle she quickly says “The one without cream he wants it without milk”

“Yeah, that” Jiwon nods.

The barista is staring at him, face so rigid, fingers still tapping at the counter “So you wanted an iced americano” he states, doesn’t even ask. 

Jiwon nods regardless, hands still wringing.

The barista fixes the order, the poor screen bouncing back under the angry taps, then repeats it for them and, without waiting for confirmation, tells them the price.

She hurries to pay, but Jiwon stops her.

“No, I promised you” he says, his voice still subdued and his face pinkish, her heart goes a bit soft.

He pays, the other guy doesn’t utter a word as he hands them the buzzer and walks to prepare their drinks.

They go sit at a table to wait, and the moment they do, Jiwon collapses on his arms and groans miserably. Hayi on her part feels like she’s breathing normally again. That was an experience.

“I’m a total moron” she hears Jiwon complain from between his arms “He thinks I did that on purpose, he’ll think I’m a dick”

“No, he won’t, you were nervous”

“He was angry, you saw his face, I screwed up” he groans again "I couldn't think straight, he's cute but he got scary, you saw his eyes? He got mad"

“Well…” she takes a look towards the counter, where the guy is clattering loudly in the espresso machine, face set into a scowl. She also notes that a little line formed behind them and the other girl is still not back. Well… Things could’ve gone better, yeah. 

“No” she lies regardless.

“I can hear him from here” he mutters, flinching after a particularly sharp slam of something. Then he adds without looking up, almost in fear “He’s not spitting in my coffee, is he?” 

She’d laugh if he didn’t sound so miserable “No, he’s not. Come on, you can apologize when you go pick up the order, yeah?” she pats his arm, but he shakes his head from his little nook.

“Come on Jiwon, how long have you been crushing on this guy? Are you gonna just let it stay like this? Over a misunderstanding?” he nods, she sighs “No, Jiwon. I know you, you’ll avoid this place if you do, and besides your raging crush on this cute but grumpy fellow, you love their doughnuts and coffee. Don’t do that to your mornings!” she tries to lighten the mood.

“I don’t care” he mumbles, sullen.

“Oh, you big baby” she scolds softly, but then pats his head “I’m sorry I wasn’t of any help. I was clearly not prepared for this”

She hears him sighing “Well, you tried” 

The buzzer goes off, and she tries to push it into Jiwon’s hands but he’s not having it. Still feeling sorry for his mortified friend, she goes herself.

The guy is waiting by the bar, the two drinks on the counter but still in his hands, his face still denoting annoyance, but at least the girl is back and manning the line. That makes her feel better, somehow.

The grumpy looking barista pointedly waiting for her seems to throw one or two glances behind her, but Jiwon’s distress doesn’t seem to move him much. Maybe he is really pissed and really thinks he was joked with. What a mess, but if Jiwon’s not gonna try, she could at least be of help now

“Thanks” she starts as she smiles at the guy in hopes of fixing things, reaching for the cups but noting how the guy doesn’t let go just yet “Uh, look, he didn’t mean to be so annoying, he was nervous, he’s…” she doubts, unsure of how much she should disclose. But if Jiwon’s gonna avoid the place anyway, might as well. 

She takes a deep breath “He likes you, actually” she says, hopeful and nervous. She really hopes she’s not making a mistake.

The guy doesn’t even react, just lifts one eyebrow a millimeter or so.

“Uh… So yeah, he wasn’t… Being purposefully difficult” she finishes, admittedly disappointed by the lack of response. Well, maybe it’s better for Jiwon to avoid the place after all, and maybe he doesn’t have to know of this particular slip of information.

“Well, that’s all, thanks” she picks her drink, but when she pulls from Jiwon’s americano, she finds resistance. The guy’s still holding onto it. 

With a flare of annoyance of her own, she squares her shoulders and looks up ready to make some things clear, but instead finds the guy looking past her again. She turns, and finds his line of sight to end, indeed, on Jiwon, who’s still looking miserable on the table, face hidden between his arms.

Well, what should she make of this? She studies the barista, still looking pretty impassive, still holding onto Jiwon’s drink, still staring at her friend. Then the tiniest twitch at the corner of his mouth, and the heavy set of his eyebrows somehow lightens.

“Well then” he says, voice much softer, almost playful, pulling the iced americano away from her reach. 

She understands, or she hopes she does.

“Oh” she whispers, “Alright, I’ll… Ok, yeah”

She hurries back, and when Jiwon hears her and looks up to find his drink missing, his face goes impossibly sadder. 

“He didn’t make mine?” he asks, so sad she almost coos and hugs him. 

“No, silly, go get it, he won’t hand it to me”

“What?” he takes one quick look at the bar and cowers behind her “No, I’m not going, he’s mad at me”

“Oh drop it, just go” she pulls at his sleeve “Trust me, just go”

Still reluctant but maybe trusting her (bless him), he starts making his way to the waiting guy in tiny, unsure steps. All the way the barista just keeps his eyes fixed on him, a hand on the drink, but if her eyes don’t betray her, a tiny amused smile grows slowly as Jiwon gets closer. She decides to focus on her drink as she waits, not daring to look, crossing her fingers and hoping she did the right thing after all.

Jiwon’s blinding smile when he gets back ten minutes later with a watering americano and black marker on his palm proves her right.

“So? You got what you wanted?” she asks.

Jiwon chuckles and gives her a half hug, guiding them both outside. 

“Yeah,” he shrugs nonchalant, like a weight’s been lifted from his shoulders. He takes a long sip of his drink and then shows her his palm proudly, where a bold  _ hanbin  _ and a string of numbers sit stark on his skin “Iced americano”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Have a nice day~


End file.
